yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Manpukumaru Chang
Manpukumaru Chang is a major character in the game Valkyrie Drive: Bhikkhuni. She likes to serve and eat in the cafeteria of the base. Manpukumaru simply loves food. Though her perpetually cheerful and airhead attitude makes her seem harmless, don't be fooled: She uses dual cleavers in battle. Her birthday is October 6th. Yuri Feats With Momo Kuzuryū *Although her popularity among the girls in Bhikkhuni, she turned them down and decided to team up with Momo instead, and went excitedly to get their entry forms for the scheduled battles submitted. *For Momo did smile for the first time and seemed to be having fun after knowing her reason for collecting some points to be only to buy more food, she was glad. *Her message for Momo after the lottery of the scheduled battles: "I'm sorry muchly for breaking our promise to fight together". *After the first scheduled battle, she came to celebrate Momo's victory, and said that she've gotten much cuter, Momo's face that while was what she valued for three whole servings of rice, plus she wished that she have taken a photo of her, though she was just happy about it. *On the beach, she slurped to see Momo's peaches and shoulders which looked yummy to her. *"Mutual Love" is what she believes to be rimming between her and Momo. *Out of nowhere, she gave Momo a sudden squeeze hug in the cafeteria. *A nightmare she had: It was where she was forced to choose between Momo and food. *In the cafeteria of the base, she spoon-fed Momo. *Since Momo promised her to let her eat as much as she wants, she yelled: "Momo-chan daisuki/I love you so much". With Rinka Kagurazaka *As she jumped on Rinka in the cafeteria excitedly panting, she was willing to eat her instead of the food that she couldn't bought due to the lack of the needed points, she didn't ask to let her nipple on Rinka, so she asked Rinka to let her lick her, have a taste of her, and run her tongue over all Rinka's "tasty bits", depending on what she heard somewhere that a Valkyrie's resistance to the VR-Virus increases the more she get fondled, that's why she fondled her breasts too. *Since the dining room was serving a parfait only for couples, she asked Rinka to accompany her, she couldn't think of any other girl in Bhikkuhni except her, wherefore she illuminated that the reason is her love for Rinka. *As a proof of love, she asked Rinka to kiss her before they went to order the couples's parfait in the dining room. *A feeling of satisfaction filled her since Rinka kissed her cheek, her cheek was all warm and fluffy. *Upon Echigoya's order, she tried to protect the store from being wrecked by fondling Rinka's breasts. With Ranka Kagurazaka *After Ranka let her have the rest of the perfect cream strawberry pasta plate, she told her that she loves her as much as she loves food, in the process she made her embarrassed. *For the leftovers of the cream strawberry pasta which Ranka leave on the table, she considered it as an indirect kiss to her, she also glimpsed at her while eating it continuing to say how it was like her taste. *Coated with honey, she clings to Ranka and got her all sticky. General * Meeting Rinka, Ranka and Mana in the cafeteria of the base, she believed all of them were ingredients for the menu, she also signified and admired how they have fat in all the right places, plus she was looking forward to seeing how they all taste. * If Rinka, Ranka and Mana weren't ingredients for the cafeteria menu, her second guess was that they're going to be used to serve dinner on, for a plate of naked sushi, then she wondered who's going to be mixed with who among the girls. * All of the freshmen in Bhikkuhni Island looks so fresh and tasty to her. *To activate the second Drive between her and Viola, she touched her breast. *With a healthy blend of sesame oil, Mirin, sugar, and soy sauce, she playfully went to savor Viola's taste, while giving her a massage starting with rubbing her breasts, Viola's reaction was what she enjoyed the most. *Because she have learned something good from Rinka's kiss, she decided to go and kiss every other girl she loves. *Boldly, she confirmed Mana and Ranka about the alumni's fact which came out of Kongo the pillar god, saying that she saw boobies everywhere with her own eyes. *She viewed the alumni which came outside of Kongo as if it was raining naked girls. Gallery Rinka and Manpukumaru- Valkyrie Drive.jpg Screenshot 2018-09-10-08-11-13.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-08-11-31.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-08-12-57.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-08-13-37.png Screenshot 2018-09-10-08-13-22.png Screenshot 2018-10-24-13-50-23.png Screenshot 2018-12-13-09-29-13.png Screenshot 2018-12-13-09-53-07.png Screenshot 2018-12-13-10-03-18.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-30-37.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-31-15.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-40-32.png Screenshot 2018-12-14-14-46-25.png Screenshot 20190521-204417.png Screenshot_20190729-042926.png Screenshot_20190730-203939.png Screenshot_20190729-035233.png Category:Valkyrie Drive Category:Characters Category:Hanabi